A Mothers Influence
by SatanHerself
Summary: A growing girl needs a mother, but what if you don't have one? Three different girls, from three different backgrounds, with more than one thing in common. Including the same mother figure. Completly AU. ABANDONNED
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue**_

If there were ever a day that Hermione Granger wished she didn't have magic, today would be it. Not that she did of course, but if she did it would most likely be this day. The reason being, that today the documents would be signed and she would no longer be Hermione Jean Granger, but Lilith Avery Riddle. The mudblood princess of Slytherin. The Dark Lord's daughter. The chosen ones twin.  
Oddly, for Lilith, that never had been and never would be the scary part. No, for her the scary part was that she _enjoyed_ it. She enjoyed being evil. She enjoyed torturing her enemies. She enjoyed destroying those who opposed her. But most of all, she enjoyed being insane.  
She was glad that the bullying would stop. The shoves as she went down the stairs. The name calling as she walked around school. 'Smart Arse.' 'Attention Whore.' 'Mudblood.'  
But then again, she reasoned, she had never really _been_ a mudblood. It was all just a ploy by Dumbledore to save her from her true heritage. She smiled softly as she thought of her mother. Lilith Mary Evans, the mudblood queen of her time. And surprisingly, as Hermione-no, _Lilith,_ found out, a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw.  
She thought of her father next. The poor man who thought he had lost everything. But now he had Lilith and Harry. And they had their father, Severus Snape.  
Lastly, she thought of her other father, Tom Riddle. Who, despite everything, took them in and raised them as his own when he realised the abuse they were suffering at the hands of muggles. The lies spread by Albus Dumbledore, saying that Harry had been born to destroy him had no effect on Tom. He would protect these children as he wished somebody had him when he was but a child.  
And that was why, Lilith thought with a smile as she got out of bed, she would kill Albus Dumbledore and enjoy every second of it.  
And with that, she pulled on her dress, grabbed her wand off of her nightstand, and headed down to the breakfast room ready to face the day.

Daphne Greengrass was no ordinary girl. To the outside world, she was the heir to the Greengrass family of the Sacred 28, who had lost her mother in recent years. What they didn't know, was that Nathaniel Greengrass, a drunk, regularly beat his eldest daughter bloody whilst in a drunken rage. She slowly got out of bed, being careful not to move her badly sprained ankle in the process, and looked at the outfit her personal maid had laid out for the day. Her father didn't approve of the human servants, he would have much preferred house-elves, but kept them as a tribute to his wife who didn't approve of house-elves.  
There was a knock on her door.  
"Lady Greengrass, your father wants you downstairs in ten minutes."  
Daphne didn't respond as she listened to footsteps scurrying away. She pulled on the cotton skirt and silk blouse, and padded down to the dining room not at all ready for the day.

Ginevra 'Ginny' Wesasley woke up at the same time she always did. 05:44. One minute before her mother woke her up. She counted down the seconds, _sixty, fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven…_ She hated this life, hated her family, her 'friends', but most of all the side of the light. She longed to be evil and carefree, she wanted to meet the Dark Lord in person to explain how she felt and ask for help on what to do. But either she didn't have the guts or she thought he would kill her the second he saw her for being a blood traitor. Both probably. It would be a suicide mission. She still wanted to do it. _Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.  
_ "Ginny wake up! You have fifteen minutes to be downstairs." Her mother, Molly, snapped. She scowled at the closed door and got up. It was the same every day. Make Molly breakfast. Clean. Help Molly with the finances. Make breakfast for everyone else. Tidy their rooms while they ate. Have breakfast herself. Do whatever chores her mother set her. She pulled on a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt and went downstairs to once again face her mother.


	2. Flames

_**Chapter One: Flames**_

Lilith opened the door to the breakfast room to see her father, brother, and surprisingly, Narcissa Malfoy. She sat in her usual arm chair, by the east window, and poured herself a glass of juice.  
"Lily, are you alright?" Inquired Narcissa, slowly sipping on her tea.  
"Fine, thank you."  
"Alright then," Narcissa frowned, unconvinced, but let it slide. "Well, Daphne's coming around at eleven o'clock."  
"Some warning would have been nice." Lilith murmured.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing, Aunt Cissa." She looked down at her empty plate. "I'm not hungry, may I leave the table?"  
Her father looked at her and raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
"May I leave the table _please_?"  
Her father nodded and she stood up.  
"You don't eat enough." Noted Harry as she walked towards the door.  
She ignored him and quietly closed the door behind her. As she walked up the stairs her hands absent-mindedly traced the serpents carved into the ancient wooden banisters by previous owners of the manor. She heard a quiet hissing behind her, and something climbing up her.  
" _ **Ebony!**_ " She hissed at her pet, laughing.  
Reaching her bedroom door, she paused, and thought of how lucky she was to have such a wonderful life. Actually, come to think of it, luck had nothing to do with it, it was fate. She swung open the grand double doors to her rooms and tried to set Ebony on her bed. Tried to. The stubborn snake refused to climb down until Lilith threatened to hex her. She looked down at the plum coloured dress she was wearing and shrugged, that would do. She pulled on a pair of black tights and sat down at her desk, she began to write.

* * *

"So, Lily, what do you wanna do?" Daphne asked as they passed the gates, and therefore the wards, of the house.  
Lilith only shrugged so they wandered towards the nearby muggle town. As they emerged from the forest they had gone through they spotted a park filled with young teenagers. There was a girl with long blonde hair sitting on the swings, so they joined her. Daphne sat down tentatively on the plastic seat and shrieked slightly as it wobbled beneath her.  
"Have you never been on a swing before?" The blonde asked. She wasn't being sarcastic, no, she was genuinely interested.  
Daphne shook her head, so the girl began to push her.  
"What is this? Is it magic?" A group of girls sat on the grass nearby bean to snigger.  
"Looks like Looney Lovegood found some looney friends!" One of them called as they began to walk over.  
"Lovegood?" Lilith asked, surprised. "Why didn't you say?"  
"You never asked, it's Luna, by the way, not Looney." She shrugged.  
"And you are?" One of the girls asked rudely.  
"Lady Riddle." She answered simply.  
"Ooh, your right posh aren't ya?" The first girl laughed. "What's your real name?"  
"My name, is Lady Lilith Riddle heir to the Riddle, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Potter fortunes." She snapped, getting extremely irritated with these muggles. One of the girls in the group screamed and Lilith looked down to see Ebony slithering towards them.  
"Ebony!" She hissed not noticing she was speaking in Parseltounge. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop sneaking out?"  
The girls suddenly looked terrified.  
"Y-you spoke to the s-snake?"  
Daphne looked round for a distraction, and as she stared at the ground she noticed the dry summer grass and an idea sprung to mind.  
"Incendio." Within seconds the park was ablaze and the three witches were sprinting towards the forest. They reached the gates of the manor out of breath, but laughing.  
"That was awesome!" Said Luna grinning.  
"Yep." Lilith said, massaging a pain in her side. "You wanna come in for a bit?"  
Luna thought for a moment, finally she said; "No, daddy will be wondering where I am."  
Lilith laughed again, "Yeah, I know the feeling."  
"It was nice meeting you, Lady Riddle, Lady Greengrass." Luna called as she walked off.  
"It's Lily."  
"It's Daphne."  
But Luna was already out of earshot.

* * *

Ginevra stared out of the kitchen window, dreamily, as she washed the dishes. She watched the other children play on the park or chat with their friends. She watched Luna as she sat on the swings and ignored the taunts thrown her way. She watched as Lady Riddle and Lady Greengrass walked over to join her. She laughed to herself. It was weird to see them so normal, so _muggle._ She dried the last plate and stacked it neatly in the cupboard. Her feet walked her outside on autopilot as she let her mind wander to other things. Like what house she would be sorted into on Sunday.  
But for now, she had to see to the hens and then pick the early blackberries. She left the eggs in a basket on the kitchen side and wandered out of the gate. She looked up just in time to see the muggles confronting the witches before the large field was enveloped in flames.  
She jumped back quickly enough to avoid being devoured by the fire, but the hem of her skirt was still smoking a little. She shook it to prevent it from catching fire and was about to head back home when she looked up to watch it burn.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed. This chapter is quite short but it's only because I started it from scratch as I lost my draft for it. I will try and update at least every Sunday but that may not happen. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Execution

_**Chapter Two: Execution**_

Lilith jumped onto the train just as it was pulling out of the station. As she was looking for an empty compartment, she heard a shout.  
"Lily! Over here!" She turned to see Luna poking her head out of a door. She walked over to see not only Luna, but Ginny as well.  
"Weasley." She said as she sat down with her trunk at her feet.  
Ginny bowed her head in respect. "Lady Riddle."  
Lilith studied the younger girl with a look of interest for a good five minutes.  
"I don't understand." She said softly. "Your family hate me, _you_ should hate me. I burned your house down not even a week ago!"  
"That, was you?"  
"Yes."  
There was an awkward silence.  
"So what house do you two expect to be in?"  
"Ravenclaw."  
"Slytherin."  
"Slytherin." Lilith repeated slowly. "Slytherin?"  
"Yes." Said Ginny nervously, had she said the wrong thing?  
"Why?"  
Ginny's tone changed, she seemed more confident. "Do you know who my role model is, Lady Riddle?" She asked casually leaning back in her chair.  
Lilith cocked her head in curiosity, "Who?"  
"You."  
"Me?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"You do ask a lot of questions, don't you, my lady?"  
"You do know asking questions like that can get you killed, don't you, Miss Weasley?" She said, resting her feet on her trunk.  
Ginny smiled, "But you won't."  
"Won't I?"  
"No, I'm too valuable."  
"Well, well, look who's getting cocky. Staying at Grimmauld Place has changed you, hasn't it?"  
"Not really, no."  
Lilith was about to reply when Draco walked in.  
"Come on Lily, we've been looking for you for ages."  
She grabbed her trunk, "See you around, Ginny, Luna."  
"Lady Riddle." Ginny called.  
"What?"  
"My name is Ginevra, if you would kindly use it."  
Lilith just smiled thoughtfully and walked out of the compartment and down the train.  
"So what was that about?" Said Draco, inspecting his nails.  
"Just a girlie chat, ya know? What, scared all the mudbloods have ruined your manicure?" She teased.  
"Oh you know me too well."

Daphne grimaced as she went to lean back in her chair, only to nearly fall as she realised she was sat at the Slytherin table, on a bench. Harry hit her lightly on the arm and hissed, "Watch the sorting Daph, or they'll notice something's up."  
She focused her eyes on the first years lined up on the stage. There were considerably less than last year. It seemed like parents were worried because of Voldemort's return. She had to stop herself from grinning.  
Avril Banister was the first to be sorted. The hat seemed to think for a moment.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The announcement was met with loud cheering.  
Colin Creevey, a boy who had been nervously following them with a camera all day, was up next. Almost instantly the hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" Which, once again, was met with roaring applause.  
"Harper, Jaylen." McGonagall called. The hat didn't even touch his head before it screeched. "SLYTHERIN!" This was met with lots of cheering, but even more booing and hissing.  
It was in this moment that Daphne realised just why people had followed her Uncle Tom. Not power, not fame, but a sense of belonging. She imagined herself, eleven years old, and instead of being met with all of the applause that everyone else had, they started booing her. Because a hat said a word. And then suddenly a man came along and offered you a place where you could be yourself and possibly get back at the people who bullied you because of where you slept. She laughed softly and shook her head. _And they call us evil?_ But now was no time to dwell on the past, it was a time to look towards the future.  
Christabel Huxley came next, in Gryffindor, then Willow Headley, Hufflepuff, Luna Lovegood and Morag MacDougal, both went into Ravenclaw, the latter redoing her first year. Daphne cheered harder when Luna was sorted.  
Then finally, little Ginny Weasley. There was no question about it. She would be sorted into Gryffindor. The sorting hat took a good five minutes to think, and then quietly, instead of its usual scream, "Slytherin." There were whispers and mutters flying around the room. The first Lady Weasley to be born into the family in centuries, in Slytherin? Nobody cheered. Nobody booed.  
She wandered nervously over to the Slytherin table and was about to perch herself on the end when Lilith called her over.  
"Ginevra, come sit with us." She knew she couldn't refuse. She walked over to where the small group sat.  
Harry flashed her a brilliant smile. "Well Ginevra, your life just changed forever. For better or for worse is your choice, but one thing is for certain," He paused here, purely for dramatic effect, "You're no longer a pawn, you're a player."  
She looked confused.  
Lilith cut in "What my dear brother is trying to say is, Welcome to the game."

Ginevra was confused. Wasn't Dumbledore supposed to make a speech or something? Professors McGonagall and Snape were talking to each other quietly at the staff table.  
"Are we ready?" Lilith whispered to the group.  
"Just waiting for dad's signal." Replied Harry, equally as softly.  
"Cloak." She commanded. Ginevra saw that Lilith was obviously the leader of the group. Then was Daphne, Harry, Draco, and finally her. If she was even part of the group.  
"Of course, you are, silly." Draco murmured in her ear. "Your one of us now."  
She made a mental note to practise Occlumency as often as possible.  
Harry handed his sister a sparkling bundle of silky material. Lilith threw it over herself and she realised what it was. An invisibility cloak. Daphne had her eye on the staff table permanently.  
"Okay go."  
Lilith slipped from her seat unbeknownst to anyone except her friends, and disappeared. When the cloak was finally removed, it was revealed that she was standing at the very front of the hall.  
"Now," She began, "If you would all please _shut the hell up_ ,I have something important to say." All eyes were immediately on her.  
"You all know who I am right? _My name's Hermione Granger and I'm a filthy little mudblood._ " She said the last part in a mock baby voice. She leaned forwards on the golden lectern and gave a small laugh. "No. You're wrong." Her expression had turned from playful to deadly in a matter of mere seconds. "I was taken away from my parents when I was just 7 hours old. I was placed in a house with people who I didn't know and who hated me from the moment they set eyes on me. My father had his memories wiped after my grandfather made him leave his girlfriend and child in the early hours of the morning. My mother had her baby stolen, her memories altered, and was made to think she was in love with a men who she despised. They were both sixteen years old. Four years later, father had joined the Dark Lord while mummy dear was holed up in a cottage somewhere with her new husband and my baby brother. Her husband? One James. Henry. Potter." She leant back in satisfaction as the news sunk in. "And then, a year after sweet Harry was born, they were both brutally murdered in their own home by a certain 'light' wizard, blamed on my adoptive father." People were muttering among themselves. Was this crazy bitch really the Dark Lords daughter? The child of Lily Evans and Severus Snape?  
"But you see, this is where it gets better. Ikkle Harry isn't my half-brother. Oh no, Lily Evans, Gryffindor golden girl, _had an affair with Professor Snape._ " People started shouting. This couldn't be right, could it? She cackled evilly to herself as she waited for the crowd to calm down.  
"However, I didn't come up here to tell you all my tragic backstory. No, anybody want to have a guess what I'm really here for?"  
She looked around the room as a nervous hand went up from Gryffindor table.  
"Neville, got a guess?"  
He nodded meekly, "This isn't a speech, it's an execution."  
She clasped her hands together in delight, the silk cuffs of her sleeves falling down to her elbows.  
"Oh and on your first try too! Well done!"  
She lazily waved her hand behind her and the disillusionment charm fell. There were multiple gasps as an unconscious Dumbledore appeared.  
"Now, magic is all very well and good," She stated as she waited for him to wake up, "But sometimes the muggles do it better don't you think?" She pulled out a shiny silver handgun from the waistband of her skirt, and inspected it closely.  
"Highly dangerous, highly illegal. Perfect." She heard a mumbling and turned to see that Dumbledore had woken up.  
"Ah, good. Now, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you have been found guilty of the murders of witch, Lilith Mary Evans and wizard, James Henry Potter. You have also been found guilty of tampering with the memories of wizard, Severus Snape and witch, Lilith Mary Evans. You have therefore been sentenced to death. Do you have any last words?"  
He looked up and stared her in the eye as he spoke. Ginevra looked away.  
"I had hopes you wouldn't become t-"  
Ginevra gasped slightly as Lilith gently squeezed the trigger and the bullet was embedded in his brain before he could finish speaking.  
"One last thing, my name, is Lilith Avery Riddle."


	4. Secrets

_**Chapter Three: Secrets**_

Chaos. The only way to describe it was chaos. Seeing as the teachers were too busy talking among themselves, one of the Ravenclaw prefects stood up.  
"Everyone, be quiet!" She shouted over all the noise. Nobody paid any attention whatsoever.  
"It won't work." Lilith said. "Even though they know shouting won't help they do it anyway."  
"So what do you propose I do?" She snapped irritably. "This is your fault, all of it. If you hadn't murdered Professor Dumbledore none of this would have happened."  
"Well someone had to do it."  
"Oh, just shut up and tell me what to do."  
"Why should I?"  
"Shut up you stupid little bitch, and help me fix your fuck up!"  
"Tell the prefects to take anyone who will listen up the their respective houses. The rest will follow."  
"How would _you_ know that, mudblood?"  
"Just fucking do it."  
The prefect ran off to deliver the orders. Lilith returned to her friends.  
"We need to go to the common room." She said grabbing her bag. "Before things get violent."  
The group left the Great Hall towards the dungeons. Ginevra was the first to speak.  
"What did you mean, 'Welcome to the game'?"  
"Patience, Ginevra." Draco answered simply.  
There was a boy waiting to greet them at the entrance to Slytherin House.  
"You," He said, addressing Lilith personally, "Are an absolute idiot. A beautiful, clever, stunning, idiot."  
She pushed him away coldly. "There's a time and a place Theo."  
"Aww, come on, you love me really."  
"As true as that is, annoying me still has the possibility of you having your head displayed on my mantelpiece."  
They entered to common room to find all the furniture pushed against the walls, and students sat on chairs, sofas, coffee tables, desks, and some even on the floor. They were met with loud cheering from everyone. Lilith raised her hand to call for silence. It amazed her how much power she had over these people.  
"Thank you. Now before we begin with the festivities tonight, I know you all expect me to give a speech. But before even then, we must welcome our new housemates. It would have been nice to see a few more new faces, but we have two students, both male and female, which is more than any than any other house can claim. And so, Jaylen Harper and Ginevra Weasley welcome to Slytherin House! It only seems fit that you learn more about us, can anybody tell me the traits we value?"  
"Ambition!" Shouted one boy.  
"Resourcefulness!" Came from a third-year girl.  
"Cunning!" Called Theo from the back of the room.  
Lilith smiled. "Yes Theodore, a trait you unfortunately lack." Laughter erupted in the room and continued for several minutes until Lilith called for silence once more.  
"But you see, not every Slytherin has all of these traits. However, every single house has at least one secret trait that we all have. For Hufflepuff, it is selfishness. When faced with a decision between selfish and selfless a Hufflepuff will always choose selfish.  
For Gryffindor, it is stupidity. When making a decision under pressure a Gryffindor will always make a stupid one.  
For Ravenclaw, it is hospitality. A Ravenclaw will always be hospitable to others even if it goes against their better judgement.  
For us, we have two. The first is traditionalism. Even in the generation of the new a Slytherin will value and follow the ways of the old. The second is selflessness. When faced with the option of their own or a friend's death a Slytherin will always choose their own.  
I think in this time, we need to add another. Freewill. A Slytherin will always make their own decisions and never blindly follow. Because I don't know about you, but in this great game of politics, of life, I don't want to be a pawn, _I want to be a player._ And I want to show them, I will _not_ just be another piece they can manipulate to win! They want to play? Then let's play! Player not pawn! Tomorrow, we fight, and we take down this unknown enemy. But tonight, tonight we live life, and we _be free!_ " The crowd cheered. Somebody started a chant.  
"Player not pawn! Player not pawn! _Player not pawn!_ "

"Only you," Stated Daphne, "Could turn children into an army against who knows what."  
Lilith grinned. "A fact that I am proud of."  
Ginevra slowly stood up. "I feel as though we have a lot to discuss and that we would be better off doing so in our rooms."  
Lilith nodded. "Very well." She motioned to Harry, Draco, and Theo who were sat nearby to follow them. The five followed her down a corridor that looked as if it hadn't been used in a hundred years, it probably hadn't. She slipped silently behind the curtain of an alcove and down a spiral staircase. She stopped in front of a heavy, iron door. She strode over to a carving of a dragon on the wall.  
" _ **Open.**_ " She hissed at the dragon.  
" _ **Answer my riddle then.**_ " It replied simply. " _ **The answer I give is yes, but what I mean is no. What is the question?**_ "  
" _ **Easy, 'Do you mind?'**_ "  
" _ **You may enter, intelligent speaker, and take you friends with you.**_ "  
Lilith nodded and set of down another corridor as the door opened. They could hear the waves lapping on the lake, slightly louder than in the common room, but adding to that they could also hear a gentle thumping on the walls.  
"Are we... u-under the Black Lake?" Draco asked in half awe, half horror.  
"Yes." Said Lilith not bothering to turn around.  
After a few more minutes they reached a door, newly cleaned and painted. Lilith led her five friends into a large room with a long, elegant, table and grand looking chairs, the chair at the head of the table looking more like a throne. Instead of sitting down she led them through to a rather large study area and library and then through another door into a sitting room. She lit the fireplace with her wand, yet the room still felt cold. She took a few steps around the room, then abruptly stopped in front of the far corner of the room.  
"Out." She commanded in cold tone. A chilling laugh echoed around the room as a ghost appeared where Lilith was glaring. "Leave us." She said once again, turning and sitting in an elegant, black armchair. When the ghost refused to leave, she stood and pointed her wand at him.  
"Do not test my patience today Merlin. If you do, no one will prevent the consequences."  
The ghost disappeared through a wall creating loud bangs and crashes as he passed through.  
"Preferably _without_ destroying the kitchen." She muttered to herself.  
"That, was _Merlin?_ " Asked Theo in amazement, leaning on the back of a sofa.  
"Yeah," Laughed Daphne, "Bit of a prick to be honest." This was met by the sound of shattering from the adjoining kitchen.  
"You two knew about this place and didn't think to tell us?" Harry asked, outraged.  
"At least you got out of redecorating!" Snapped both Lilith and Daphne, quite creepily at the same time.  
"So how big is this place?" Cut in Ginevra to avoid starting a fight.  
"Well, there's the conference room, the study and the sitting room, which you've already seen, but then we have the kitchen, the library, two bathrooms, two bedrooms, the dining room and the garden."  
"And the swimming pool." Added Daphne.  
"Where are we exactly?" Theo questioned.  
"This," Grinned Lilith dramatically, "Is Salazar Slytherin's personal quarters, in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Where the hell have you been?" Severus addressed his children and their friends.  
"We were discussing things."  
"Your fathers point, Lilith," Said Narcissa gently, "Is that you didn't tell anyone where you were going."  
"We were only late because we had to tidy the kitchen."  
Tom sighed, "Where actually were you though?" The young man raked his hand through his hair and slouched down in his seat.  
"You know I can't tell you that, dad. You would only cut off access for us."  
"What do I do with you, insolent child?"  
"Give me no punishment?"  
"Get out of my sight you bunch of vile children." He said fondly. "Theodore, stay."  
After all five of them had gone, the three adults turned to Theo.  
"Your actions towards my daughter are obvious." Began Tom.  
Severus continued, "And if you ever hurt her,"  
"We will find you, and we will kill you." Finished Narcissa, helping herself to a cup of tea.  
Theo gulped and nodded. Just as he reached the door he paused and turned.  
"Shouldn't Lilith be four years older than us though?" He asked, confused.  
Tom nodded, "Yes, and technically she is, but biologically she is twelve like the rest of you, thanks to the de-aging ritual we found."  
Theo stood still for a moment, processing the information. "Thank you sir. Goodnight, sir, ma'am, Professor."  
Once the door had shut behind him Narcissa turned to her friends.  
"I like him, he will be useful. Unfortunately his father is a traitor. Kill him."


	5. Bellatrix

_**Chapter Four: Bellatrix**_

Lilith was lying on a sofa in the Slytherin common room, reading a newspaper to her brother.  
"Death of Dumbledore, yada yada, Dark Lord returns, blah blah blah, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter blah blah, psychopaths, Slytherin Weasley, bullshit, bullshit, bullshit. F- Ooh!" What she was going to say went unknown as she sat up all of a sudden, nearly kicking Harry, who was sat on the floor, in the face.  
"What?"  
"Azkaban breakout, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Antonin Dolohov, Lestrange brothers, and the Carrow twins."  
"And my father?" Asked Draco as he popped up from seemingly nowhere and leaned on the back of the sofa.  
"Still there."  
"Good."  
"One Auror killed, Nathaniel Nott… That's weird." She paused suddenly, frowning at the newspaper.  
"What is?" Harry asked.  
"The most useful of father's non-disposable death eaters and yet, it wasn't him behind it."  
"How on earth would you know that?" challenged Ginevra, as her and Daphne sat down on either side of her.  
"No dark mark was cast."  
She stood up, and walked once around the room, then paused in front of the fireplace.  
"We should go down to breakfast." She said at last, turning to see only Severus in the room.  
"You've been stood like that for fifteen minutes." He stated. "Everyone is required in the Great Hall."  
She gave no response but walked off, puzzled as to how she could have stood there for fifteen minutes. It had felt like mere seconds.  
As she entered the Great Hall there were nasty looks and whispers sent her way, as well as multiple curses and death threats. As she took her seat her father began to speak.  
"Classes for today have been cancelled. The Ministry has named me as the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. I will be implementing a number of changes into the school day as well as free hours. More information on this will be released tomorrow. I would also like to introduce to you the new Defence teacher, Professor Woods. She will also be the new Head of Slytherin House. You are free to do as you like with the day, if you want to leave school property then speak to your Head of House. That is all. Dismissed."  
Lilith grabbed a piece of toast, and left the Hall without saying a word. Harry followed her.  
"Where are you going?"  
Lilith took a bite of her toast. "To go and get permission to go and see father."

Ten minutes later, the three girls and Harry were walking down the long corridors of the Riddle Manor towards the main sitting room.  
"Why aren't you at school?" Asked Tom as the children walked into the room.  
"Because I'm a psychopathic murderer that destroyed our one and only chance at saving the wizarding world. Why do you think?"  
He ignored the sarcasm lacing his daughter's words and turned to Ginevra.  
"Miss Weasley, I do believe we haven't formally met. I am Tom Riddle, you may call me Tom."  
"Just Ginevra is fine. They have made it crystal clear that I am no longer part of the Weasley family." She replied with a sad smile.  
As they walked further into the room, Lilith noticed a woman in a long, black dress sat by the fire.  
"Harry, Lilith, I have heard so much about you, I'm so glad to finally meet you. And you must be Daphne, and Ginevra."  
"Bella, these are my children and two of their friends." Tom introduced. "Children, this is Bellatrix, my wife."  
"Youfuckingwhat?" Harry said, abnormally quickly.  
"You didn't think to mention this earlier because..." Asked Lilith, irritated.  
Tom shrugged. "Slipped my mind."  
"Bullshit." She muttered.  
"Language."  
"English."  
Lilith turned her attention to Bellatrix and sat down in the chair opposite her.  
"Aren't you married to Rodolphus Lestrange?"  
She smiled, "Technically, I'm not married to anyone. The marriage to Rodolphus was faked and me and your father never actually married."  
"Fascinating."  
"Lily." Tom sad warningly. "Don't be rude."  
"I wasn't, I was simply expressing my interest in the topic of Bellatrix's so called 'marriages'. Either way, we must get going I only came to get the vault key."  
"Which vault?" Tom asked, suspicious.  
"Ravenclaw." Lilith said halfway to the door. "See you."

"Jesus." Ginevra whispered in awe, as she gazed up at the mountains of gold, silver, and jewellery among other things.  
Lilith laughed, "Wait until you see the main vault."  
Daphne wandered around, trailing her hands over various bracelets on a table.  
"Take one," Shrugged Harry. "It's not like anyone's gonna wear them in the near future."  
She paused in front of the table and inspected each bracelet carefully. She finally settled on a silver one, covered in diamonds and rose quartz.  
Ginevra chose a pair of jet earrings, and a ruby anklet, then walked over to look at the bookshelves at the back of the room.  
Lilith meanwhile, was picking out a large variety of headbands, necklaces, rings, bracelets, earrings, and anklets. When she had finished, she found a mahogany box to put them in, and started looking at other things. She noticed Ginevra looking longingly at a black ballgown and grinned.  
"I'll have someone transfer it to our dorm, shall I? Honestly, just take what you want, me and Harry are the only ones who have access to the vault."  
Ginevra opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it.  
"What if it's too big to put in my bag?" She asked instead.  
"Ask Griphook to send it to your dorm, you can decide what to do with it from there." Said Harry popping up behind them. He held out his hand to Lilith, offering her a beautiful, sapphire necklace. She nodded and he fastened it around her neck. He then gave Ginevra a similar, peridot one, then wandered off to find Daphne with a third, amethyst necklace in hand.  
The four spent a further half an hour walking around the vault and picking out things they wanted before finally filling up money bag each, and making to exit the vault. As she passed through the doorway Lilith stepped back in, something catching her eye. She took the shining, sliver sword off the wall and inspected it carefully. Typically Ravenclaw, it had a bronze hilt, inlaid with tiny sapphires. Lilith thought for a moment, then grabbed the leather sheath and threw them both into her bag.  
"Are you done?" Harry called, impatiently.  
"I'm here aren't I?" Was the reply, as she stepped out of the vault and let Griphook seal it.  
"So," Said Ginevra, casting a featherlight charm on her handbag, "Where to now?"  
Daphne grimaced. "Now, we go and replace those bloody awful clothes of yours."

 **Please review**


End file.
